


Three MCs and one DJ

by CommanderBunnBunn



Series: The Sounds of Science [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Jack Lives, Lego sets, Quarantine Shenanigans, mentioned Jack Dalton - Freeform, no mention of illness or anything negative, of course he's still alive, silly fluff, spy siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBunnBunn/pseuds/CommanderBunnBunn
Summary: Mac, Riley, and Bozer find something to do during lockdown.
Relationships: Wilt Bozer & Jack Dalton & Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver
Series: The Sounds of Science [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031562
Comments: 23
Kudos: 38





	Three MCs and one DJ

**Author's Note:**

> it's not a toy, it's a sophisticated interlocking brick system.
> 
> title, like the rest in this series, is a Beastie Boys song.

“You mean to tell me the Phoenix has a Lego allowance for you, Mac?” Bozer’s hand is in elbow length kitchen gloves on his hip over a frilly apron, diminishing his bitter anger to righteous sass.

Mac summons him excitedly with grabby hands, wanting the contents of the large cardboard box dropped off on their front porch by a courier, “Yeah, it was part of my contract. Jack said to see how badly DXS wanted me, I needed to ask for something really weird to see if they’d do it. You could have asked for one too. ” 

“I don’t need a Lego allowance.”

Mac sighs, “other supplies, you know what I mean. Do you take supplies from the lab home? That counts, sort of, I guess.” His words fads as his confidence in them wanes

Bozer looks inside the box tucked under his arm again with an eyeroll, “Well technically I’m not allowed to bring that stuff home, I just do. I would probably get in trouble if Matty found out.”

“Right, but if you asked for something that you needed, you’d still get it no matter what.”

Before he can go on, Bozer stops him with a finger in the air, “And that’s because it’s something essential for another agent on a job. Your Lego sets are toys. You have a toy budget for work.”

Riley chimes in from the bar in the kitchen, “I do too, anything I want or need related to computers I can get, even if it’s for gaming or fun.”

“So I’m the only one getting shorted here?” 

Riley shrugs, “Well you’re also the new guy and kind of grandfathered in with your skillset and the fact that you know a lot ofl the dark secrets of the Phoenix. You should have held out for a lot more, you had the grounds for it.” 

Bozer rolls his eyes and dumps the contents of the package out in Mac’s lap. Eight noisy boxes full of plastic bricks pile on top of his legs and fall onto the floor.

“I haven’t really had the chance to use any of it, not a lot of downtime, so this is good that I get to make up for lost time now.” Mac examines each box for piece count and difficulty as he stacks them on the coffee table. Excitement at the prospect of building with colorful plastic blocks for the first time since quarantine began.. 

“Don’t you think those are a little...elementary for you, Mac?”

“No, it says expert.” Mac’s finger underlines the word in the upper left corner of the box he is holding. “And Jack used to steal the instruction book and make me build it with only the picture on the front of the box as a guide. The moving parts were fine, but sometimes the internal decorative part got me. I don’t know what it’s supposed to look like aesthetically inside without the instructions. When I’d have a lot of pieces left from the unseen part in the middle, I’d build Jack a little car or something with it.”

Mac smiles at the memory. “Or he’d open the book to the page that shows the diagram of the inside, count to five, and see if I could do it from memory after just looking at it.

Riley and Bozer stare at him with wide eyes waiting for an answer.

“Of course I could!” Mac scoffs at their doubt and looks away fondly again, lost in his thoughts. “As superstitious as Jack is about Cairo, when we finally got home, he made sure that DXS sent this Scooby Doo and the Mummy Museum Mystery lego set. It was for little kids. And Jack said the little Shaggy figure looked like me, so he kept it. I’m not sure what he did with it, but a few months later, I was digging in this side drawer here,” Mac opens a side table drawer and pulls out a little Lego figure that looks just like Jack, “and found this.”

Riley coos at the tiny Lego Jack and joins Mac on the couch to see what this brick building thing is all about. They put together a soccer stadium, an Aston Martin, a Mustang, an Apollo 11 replica, an entire city block, and a Volkswagen Beetle. She encourages him to order a few more on the company dime so they can set up an entire city in the crawl space. Mac’s happy to use it as something besides a reminder of the time that the entire city was almost blown up by the Ghost.

Within a month, the crawl space has an entire lego city with several shops, a beach with boats and campers, a hangar with planes and helicopters, and a tiny Riley, Bozer, Jack, and Mac enjoying their little romps in the Lego city. They don’t have a set schedule, but there is an understanding about the rotation of the city adventurers, while the others sleep, one sets up the next day’s cute little story, then someone else takes the pictures and uploads them to show Jack when he gets a chance to check in. 

For a long while, Jack’s incommunicado. One afternoon without any other words or correspondence, they receive a picture of a very well loved “Shaggy” Lego minifig sitting on top of a pair of yellow aviator glasses. If you squint, you can see a reflection in the glasses of a phone obscuring someone’s face while taking the picture, smile lines etched deep around his eyes and cheeks, and they know everything is going to be ok.


End file.
